Smile!
by ShiroJaNai
Summary: Every-pony knows Pinkie Pie is best known for her party throwing because she loves to see her friends smile. But, Rainbow Dash starts to wonder if Pinkie has some alternate motives behind the balloons and streamers... especially after Changelings have decided to invade Ponyville, hungry for the ponies' love and joy!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Rainbow Daaaaash!"

Rainbow Dash groaned and covered her face with her hooves as she heard Pinkie Pie's voice break the serenity of the summer day. _Great, a perfect day for resting in the clouds and now this… Maybe she hasn't seen me, yet!_ Rainbow ducked her head inside the coolness of the cloud which she'd been using as a makeshift mattress.

"C'mon, Sugar Cube." Applejack caught up to Pinkie as the pink pony scanned the skies for their friend. "Rainbow will show up soon."

Twilight came up behind the group and used her Magic to set up a picnic blanket under a grand tree, "Yeah, I'm sure she heard you. I mean, I'm sure all of Equestria did…" she gave a wry smile.

Pinkie bounced around her four friends, springier than the curls in her hair. "Oh, oh! I knoooow she'll be coming soon! Because, no one can resist the smell of Pinkie Pie's Purple Prickly Pear and Pomegranate Picture Perfect Pie!"

"Prickly Pear and… what was that last part?" Rarity raised her eyebrows. Pinkie took a deep breath, ready to repeat the full title of the treat when Fluttershy pointed upwards. "Look! There she is!"

Rainbow Dash flitted from her perch in the clouds and caught up to her friends, "Did I hear the word 'pie'?! Count me in!"

Twilight set the last of the plates on their checkered picnic blanket, "Yeah, today's a special day!"

"What day is that?" Rainbow eyed the plates, growing hungry.

"Your birthday!" Pinkie pulled a large, still-steaming pie from Twilight's picnic basket and presented it to Rainbow Dash, practically stuffing her face in to it.

"My birthday…?"

"What's this?" Rarity stepped forward. "You mean you didn't know?"

Applejack added, "That's unlike you, Dash."

"Yeah." Twilight gave her friend a look of concern. "You love birthdays, especially your own! And Pinkie went through a lot of trouble to plan today for you."

Rainbow Dash looked down, dragging her hoof in the dirt and feeling a twinge of shame. She shuffled her wings nervously and then looked up at Pinkie, coughing through an apology, "Sorry, Pinkie."

"I started planning this party for you two years ago!" She gave Rainbow her properly chastising glare, and then broke into a big grin. "But, it's okay. You don't have to be sorry. It's a day for partying! Hee hee!" she tugged on a string hanging from the tree overlooking their group, dozens of colorful balloons, streamers, and confetti exploding like fireworks. "I just want to see you smile!"


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Celestia had long since lowered the sun and Princess Luna had the moon near its pinnacle when Ponyville's various ponies started to sleepily trot away from the tree where Pinkie had started Rainbow Dash's birthday party. They rubbed at their eyes and yawned, bellies full and cheeks tired from all the laughing and music. Throughout the event, Pinkie was vigilant in making sure every-pony had what they needed.

Applejack hopped off the dance floor, sweating and panting. "Phew! I'm plumb-tuckered out. I think it's about time I get these li'l doggies home." She stretched her legs and shook away the stiffness that was settling in.

"I must agree with you." Rarity joined Applejack's side. "It was a fun day, Rainbow Dash. But, Opal needs her brushing and I ache for a bubble bath."

Rainbow Dash gave a tired laugh. "I understand, girls. I'm feeling beat, too. Thanks for coming! I'll see you all later." They left, muttering another 'Happy Birthday' back through the night air.

Fluttershy stepped past as well, "I do think it's time call it a night, then. Angel still needs to be tucked in, don't you my little cuddly-wuddly…" she cooed at her rabbit friend. "Good night, girls."

"Sleep well, Fluttershy." Twilight smiled and turned to Pinkie, "do you want us to help you clean up, Pinkie Pie?"

"Yeah, I can help and it'll go by ten times faster!" Rainbow Dash stood up, fanning out her wings.

Pinkie stood in the middle of the streamers and discarded party cups, giving a deep sigh. "This is always my least favorite part… When the party's… o… ov… ove-"

Twilight put a hoof on her friend's shoulder. "Hey, the party's never really over, y'know."

"Yeah! And, we'll definitely have more! We can't have another one until this one's done with anyway, right?" Rainbow added.

"I suppose you're right." Pinkie gave a small smile.

"Of course I'm right. I'm awesome." Rainbow flicked her tail and smirked.

Twilight conjured up her Magic and had every decoration and used party cup stuffed inside the picnic basket, leaving the area spotless. "I'll recycle all of these tomorrow. I think it's time to get going, gir-" her eyes widened in surprise as Pinkie suddenly thrust her front legs into the picnic basket and pulled out a small pile of streamers and glitter, holding them close.

"Souvenirs!" she cried and snuggled against them.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash exchanged looks of confusion, but let it go. It was Pinkie, after all. They knew to just let her do what she did and accept it.

"Thanks for the party, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow said.

"Thanks for the birthday!" Pinkie said back, her curly pink hair full of confetti.

Seeing Rainbow Dash and Twilight smile as they turned away left Pinkie's heart feeling warm and content. She let out a sigh and collapsed into the cool, dark grass already planning the next fun event for her friends.


End file.
